All's Fair
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sukka, one-shot. Suki believes that Sokka has taken a step too far, and it's up to her to get revenge in the sweetest way she knows how--by following Sokka's example. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: This one was for atla(underscore)summerswap, a LiveJournal community, written for the lovely and talented juxtaposie (JoJoDancer, here). Just to get it out of the way, I was horribly nervous writing for her since I adore her writing and find it light-years beyond my own. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this. It's awfully predictable, but it's glorious.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**All's Fair**_

**Rating**: PG-13

_July 16, 2008_

* * *

"When love is not madness, it is not love." – Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

Storming back to the campsite, Suki reached down and ripped off the blankets that were covering Sokka and wrapped them around herself, hoping to retain the smallest bit of dignity she had before anyone caught her walking around naked.

"Sokka, this is the final straw!" she growled, not caring if anyone else overheard her.

He, on the other hand, continued to feign sleep in hopes she would calm down and, maybe, you know, hop into his bed roll with him and snuggle–among other things–their problems away. He doubted it, but he felt like hoping for the sheer hell of it.

"The first time I thought it was funny and let it go. The second time I thought it was slightly annoying but just so _you_, so I just rolled my eyes. This is the _final_ straw, Sokka. You have been warned."

He was being warned? That couldn't be good. He was just, albeit badly, flirting and playing around with her. Was she really _that_ mad at him?

When he heard her walk away rather than not continuing to scold him, he knew he was in deep trouble. Silence was her worst form of punishment, as he had learned the hard way, and he knew that a little too well; he'd rather her yelling than ignore him entirely.

He sighed.

* * *

"Suki, I'm sorry!" he apologized, watching her with sad eyes. She hadn't talked to him for hours, and although he admired her perseverance, he was greatly annoyed at the fact that she hadn't given in to him after all this time. He figured he had enough charm to woo her back to him, but he was failing miserably.

She remained silent.

"Please talk to me? I can't stand it when you're not talking to me."

Silence.

"Please? I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" he begged, trying to get her to look at him, and every time he thought she was going to look at him, she turned her head to continue reading the scroll she had borrowed from Katara earlier in the day. It proved to be a suitable distraction for her. It was hard trying to ward off his advances, but hearing him beg wasn't all that bad to hear, either.

"Come on, Suki," he pleaded, his voice getting softer. He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes roamed over her. "I'll do anything you want! I'll be your sex slave! Please? No, really. Please."

Deciding that it would be better to sit next to her and be silent than to be away from her and upset, he heaved a sigh and sat next to her, hoping she wouldn't get up and leave, a move she had been doing the past couple of times he tried to sit next to her.

"I don't know why I get so childish sometimes," he began, glancing up at the sky, which was bright with oranges and pinks as the sun was setting. "I just," he cleared his throat nervously, "love you so much..." he trailed off, blushing, "I tease you just to get a reaction. You're so beautiful when you get passionate, angry, or determined about something, and I like seeing that as much as I can. I pushed it this time, I know, and I promise I won't take your clothes again–you know, unless you want me to take them _off_–"

"Shut up, Sokka," Suki spoke softly, and he understood that she had no malice in her voice, just exhaustion.

"Okay." He waited patiently, every so often glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping she would start talking to kill the silence.

Looking at him for the first time in a while, she frowned. "I just wanted you to learn that you can't always expect me to be able to continuously be at the opposite end of your pranks or even 'one of the guys' or–"

"One of the guys? If I fantasized about the guys _at all _in remotely the same light as I think about you, I would be so–"

"I get it," she smiled softly, moving closer to him and leaning against him, closing her eyes. "I hate fighting, but if I have to get a point across, so be it. Girls are touchy about certain things, and when they feel like they're being treated unfairly, no matter who is treating them that way, then they're going to do something about it.

"See, if you took off your clothes and _joined_ me, this day would be entirely different."

He paused, raising an eyebrow at what she said.

"_What_?"

"What?" she opened her eyes as she turned her head to look at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Sokka, I'm not mad, and I'm not trying to tease you. And, please, never go from looking that sad to that ecstatic in point-three seconds again. It's scary."

She kissed him, pulling him close to her. She figured after the torture she put herself through just to prove that point, she could reconcile in the best way she knew how. After breaking away from him, she pressed her forehead against his, looking squarely into his vivid blue eyes. "And besides, I'm entirely serious. We're close as couples get, as you know, and by that rule alone..."

"Want to go take a bath?"

* * *

He loved being naked.

He loved seeing Suki naked.

So, with those two thoughts in mind, he was a very happy male relaxing in the nearby lake with his girlfriend. His very naked, very gorgeous girlfriend who was looking at him with _those_ eyes and rubbing herself up against him in _those_ places making _those_ areas feel _those_ things and he was enjoying the contact nonetheless.

She knew that. She didn't even have to ask.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his, smiling at him. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes before capturing her lips with his. He pulled her flush against him as she moaned softly into the kiss; taking that opportunity, he pushed his tongue to meet hers that eagerly responded to the contact.

Traveling in a large group didn't allow moments like these, so whenever they got a moment alone, they tried to make up for lost time.

Despite this, Suki had other things in mind.

Slowly breaking the kiss, she smiled softly at his dazed expression before he snapped out of it and grinned deviously at her. She chuckled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her repeatedly, his hands being tame at the small of her back, slowly rubbing in small circles.

"You know that scroll I was reading earlier?" Suki asked, continuing to play with Sokka's hair.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It actually has some interesting... bending moves I think we should try," she answered, giving him a look along the lines of 'you should know what I'm talking about'.

"But we can't bend," he responded, furrowing his eyebrows. After she stared at him for a few seconds, he realized just what she was talking about. "_Oh. _Oh!"

"There we go. I was thinking... should I go grab that while we have the afternoon to ourselves?" she asked.

"Definitely," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Don't take too long!"

She pulled out of his embrace, holding onto his hand until the last possible moment before letting go, walking to the shoreline. He watched every movement she made, especially when more and more skin became exposed to the sunlight. He had to dunk himself under the water to cool himself down.

Slipping on her clothes, she disappeared in the direction of camp, through the thick of the trees surrounding the area. He missed her leaving.

"Wait, wasn't that scroll Katara's?" he thought aloud after he resurfaced, frowning at the thought of his little sister owning something like that. Especially when she and Aang were... oh, she was in dire need of a chit chat with him.

After a good ten minutes, he guesstimated, she returned–still fully clothed, to his dismay, holding no scroll. When she appeared to have something to say to him, he came closer to the shore so he could hear her better.

"What's up?" he asked.

"They're wondering where we are since it's time for dinner," she frowned slightly. "You should get dressed so we can head back, I'm starving... and I'm sure you are, too. I managed to persuade Katara to cook some meat for us since she's been on a vegetarian kick lately. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" he grinned back, making a move to get out of the water.

To a shout in the distance, Suki turned her head to the sound of her name being called.

"Oh, that's Katara calling me–I guess just meet me back at camp, okay?"

"All right," he replied, nodding while running a hand through his wet hair as he got out of the water. By the time he looked around again, Suki was gone.

Slightly suspicious that she had taken off so fast without waiting for him, he walked over to where he had left his clothes and frowned. She had taken them when he wasn't looking, and even though he fully deserved it, he was upset that they were gone. Despite him being upset, of course, he smirked, pride swelling, that she took it upon herself to get revenge for what he pulled earlier that day.

Oh yeah, he loved her all right.

Although...

He grabbed the biggest leaf he could find, which didn't cover that much but just enough, and headed back to camp.

Just as he saw her, just as their eyes met, she giggled, blushing softly at the sight of him. He rose an eyebrow at her. He neared in on her, ignoring the laughs of his friends surrounding him, and leaned down, close to her.

"Oh, it's war."

"All's fair. You deserved it."

"Sokka, put some pants on!" Katara squealed, throwing his clothes at him. "I don't need to see your bare backside, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" he replied cheekily, grinning at his little sister, before turning to his girlfriend. "You wanna play dirty? We can play dirty."

"Oh, I hope so," Suki responded, grinning just as deviously as he was.

"We _are_ in earshot, you know."


End file.
